


【真幸】We Love S&M

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 9





	【真幸】We Love S&M

“今天想玩什么？”

“随你。”

“安全词？”

“弦一郎。”

“……好。”

真田弦一郎野蛮地撕碎了幸村精市身上仅剩的白衬衣，拽着他的头发，硬生生地将他摔向冰冷的大理石地板。

幸村揉了揉脑袋，刚想起身，真田立马又是一脚，重重地踹上他的小腹，幸村躲闪不及，只得痛苦地捂着小腹，仰面倒在地上，胸前两串蓝紫色的流苏乳环软软地垂向一侧。

真田不紧不慢地蹲下来，饶有兴味地拉了拉那对乳环，笑道：“真是性感啊……你说，如果别人知道你幸村社长的西装衬衫下居然戴着那么色情的乳环，还会这么尊重你吗？”

“嗯啊……”幸村忍不住呻吟出声，汗水顺着形状较好的锁骨一路流向胸口，在光滑的皮肤上泛起莹润的光泽，白皙的胸膛也因为兴奋而起起伏伏——他喜欢被真田这样对待，喜欢真田凶狠地折磨他，凌虐他，用最下流的话语羞辱他。

“现在，你想要什么呢？”真田边说边脱去上衣，露出肌肉精壮的上半身，居高临下地望着他。

“绑我。”幸村小声地喘着气，脸上依然充斥着情欲的粉，眼神却已恢复往日的清明。

“如你所愿。”

真田从一旁的黑色皮箱里拿出一根艳红色的粗绳，先攥在手里拉了拉，似乎对它的结实度相当满意，而后便放心地掰开幸村的双腿，将绳子缠上幸村的四肢，把他紧紧地束缚起来。真田显然对捆绑的技巧早已烂熟于心，用他的这种绑法，恰好可以清楚地观赏幸村已然翘起的玉茎和开始湿润的穴口。

从交往起，两人的性爱从来少不了捆绑，真田尝试过很多种捆绑方式，最终选出了这种他自己最喜爱的绑法，幸村对绑法倒没什么特别的偏好，他总是很享受捆绑带给他的乐趣。

“这样被绑着，动也动不了，感觉自己变成了真田的肉便器，真好啊。”他曾说过这样的话，那一次，他被真田吊在半空捆绑，好几个钟头脚都没落地。

在他们的关系中，幸村往往是甩手掌柜，把所有的事都一股脑扔给真田解决，采购情趣用品自然也不例外。黑色皮箱里的玩具都是真田亲自选的，挑选时他会把每样产品拿在手里，想象它们出现在幸村身体上的样子，然后留下所有光凭想象就能让他性欲勃发的产品。

箱子里现在有低温蜡烛，口球，皮鞭，大号的电动假阳具和乳夹。

真田把这些东西整整齐齐地摆在幸村面前，问道：“你想先玩哪一个？”

“不是该你来选么？”幸村挑起眉，不客气地嘲讽他，“都这么久了，你还没学会当一个合格的S。”

真田动作明显迟缓了一下，他明白这是幸村刻意而为的挑衅，便随手抄起口球塞进幸村嘴里，双手绕到他脑后，将皮制的带子勒到最紧。

“果然要先让你闭嘴，才不会被你气死，”他扯下方才还玩得不亦乐乎的乳环，换上两只精致小巧的乳夹，又故意弹了一下被挤到充血的乳珠，“乳环戴久了你也无感了，不如换这个，能让你一直爽……唔，接下来该玩什么呢？”

——他在低温蜡烛和皮鞭之间举棋不定。

依他以往的经验，幸村是更喜欢皮鞭的，他每次把皮鞭挥向幸村的大腿和胸口，幸村都会很快硬起来，不戴乳夹的时候甚至光用皮鞭抽打乳尖就能让他高潮。

但是，正如幸村所说，在这场关系里，他才是S。

今天，他不想让幸村这么快就爽到。

“啪”，打火机上跃出明亮的火苗，疯狂地吻上烛头的灯芯。火光慢慢蔓延到鲜红的烛身，熔出新鲜的蜡油。

第一滴蜡油落在幸村身上的时候，他明显抽搐了一下，身体翻滚着想要躲避这烫人的处刑，真田伸手用绳子制住他的动作，不慌不忙地又斜了斜蜡烛。

又是一滴。

像是在创作一件珍贵的艺术品，真田认真而享受地在他选定的位置洒下一滴又一滴蜡油，不一会，凝固的艳红缀满了幸村上半身，恍若从洁白的积雪里傲然绽放的红梅。

这样的幸村真是美极了，真田伏在他身上，贪婪地舔舐起那滑腻的肌肤，手指剥弄着凝结的红蜡，将它们一个一个从幸村身上刮掉。

低温蜡烛不会烫伤皮肤，剥去后会留下粉色的印记，幸村把它们称作“蜡烛的吻痕”，但真田一直觉得那不是真正的吻痕，总要在清除蜡迹后挨个吻过，才算满足。

然而这样单纯的痛感并不能令幸村感到舒爽，甚至连衔在口中的口球都没被唾液打湿，他扬了扬下巴，表情冰冷地躺在地上，望向真田手边的大号假阳具和皮鞭。

“想先被操还是被抽？”真田两手各拿一个道具，在幸村面前晃了晃，“还是说，你想同时来？”

他也没指望幸村给出任何回答，他只是喜欢用语言来羞辱幸村，特别是当后者无法反驳的时候。

“那就同时吧。”

真田启动了大号假阳具的开关，尺寸将近二十公分的粉红色仿真阴茎一扭一扭地动起来，在微弱的烛光里看上去十分滑稽。真田把假阳具抵在幸村穴口，慢慢地往深处挺进。

“唔！”口球和唇舌的缝隙里溢出一丝高亢的呻吟，凭借和幸村交往多年的经验，真田知道幸村只有在真的很爽的时候才会发出这种声音，手下的力道又加重了几分：“还没完全插进去，你就这么高兴了？”

被他这样轻佻地挑逗，幸村不甘心地咬住口球，连带着身下的小穴也跟着收紧了，绞起的穴肉合拢在一起，向外推拒假阳具的入侵。真田冷哼一声，狠命往里一捅，假阳具轻松地冲破阻拦，整根埋进了幸村的身体。

“呣……”幸村撕心裂肺的哀鸣在口球的遮掩下化作一丝无力的尖吟，真田满意地看着幸村在地板上跟着假阳具剧烈扭动，玉茎涨出青紫的筋络，直指向天，身后的小穴淌出阵阵汁水，晶莹剔透地流向地面。

“插着东西都那么多水，要是拔出来，我们家都要被淹了。”真田恶意地捏着假阳具在幸村穴里搅了搅，幸村呜呜地叫着，漂亮的眸子里沁出氤氲的水汽，嘴角不可控制地渗出晶亮的唾液，一路蜿蜒到下颚，真田放开手，任那假阳具自主地游走在幸村的穴中。

皮鞭就位，真田往上面涂了点润滑油，在鞭身抹匀了，握起手柄对着幸村的大腿就是一抽。

“啪”“啪”，鲜红的鞭痕接连落在滑如凝脂的大腿上，醒目又色情。真田对鞭打有一套自己的心得，也专门练习过挥鞭的力度，确保抽打能给幸村带去足够的痛感和快感，却又不至弄破了他完美的肉体。

“呜呜……”幸村本就忍受着假阳具的蹂躏，现下又被连续鞭打，整个人痛到筋挛，额前的碎发都被汗水浸透了，偏偏人被绑着，嘴里还塞着口球，连声疼也喊不了。

“疼的话，还是叫出来吧。”

真田实在看不下去，为他撤去了口球。他不得不承认，就算这种疯狂的性爱游戏是幸村要玩的，他还是不舍得把幸村折磨得死去活来……幸村，他该成为受人跪地敬拜的神子，而不是匍匐在地任人泄欲的性奴。

“嗯啊……啊……弦一郎！弦一郎！”再没有什么可阻挡幸村的叫喊，他大口大口喘着气，声嘶力竭地尖叫着恋人的名字。

真田丢掉手中的皮鞭，又伸手抽出了还在动个不停的假阳具。

“嗯？”快感戛然而止，大汗淋漓的幸村勉强地支起身体，费解地望向真田，“怎么……”  
“你刚才说了安全词，我不能再继续了。”真田认真道。

“安全词？”幸村迟疑了一下，才反应过来“弦一郎”是今晚的安全词，方才陷于快感太深，满心满脑都被情欲填满，竟把这一切都抛之脑后了，“真是，弦……真田就算玩SM也是老实人啊。”

“无论如何都必须遵守规则。”

“不过，我可还没有完全爽到，”幸村眼睛骨碌碌地转，盯着真田双腿间那个部位——果然，那里已经有了反应，在西装裤上支起了一座不可忽视的帐篷，“弦一郎也没有吧。”

真田受不了他露骨的眼神，大手下意识想去捂住裆部，那处却被幸村的一声嗤笑挑逗得更为膨胀，他一时窘迫，不知如何是好。

幸村抿嘴笑着，向他发出邀请：“来吧，弦一郎，SM游戏该结束了，我想要真正的性爱，而不是被一个粗制滥造的假阳具操到高潮。”

“好。”真田很少拒绝幸村的要求，他飞快地舔了舔嘴唇，悉心取下幸村身上所有的道具，又为他解开了身上的绳索。获得解放的幸村张开双臂，拥住真田的脖子，和他一起倒向地面。真田迫不及待地解开裤带，压抑已久的欲望终于得到释放，粗壮的茎身暴露在微凉的空气里，尺寸竟比被弃置一旁的假阳具更胜一筹。

幸村光是看着真田那根东西就硬到不行，手脚并用地往真田身上爬，还想掰开自己的臀瓣直接坐上去，许是他太过心急，试了好几次都没能对准，烦躁得在真田肩上咬了一口。

“我来吧。”肩上传来尖锐的痛感，反而让真田更兴奋，他扶住幸村的腰，分开他的腿，一点一点用肉棒填满了他的身体。

“啊……”幸村餮足地叫起来，晃了晃腰，仿佛想要确认这种无与伦比的充盈感是真实的存在，“弦一郎，快点动！”

“嗯。”真田嘴上答应得快，腰身却只是小幅摆动，炙热的肉棒轻轻柔柔地挑弄着急吼吼裹上来的穴肉，掀起一阵麻酥酥的痒意。幸村难耐地扭动着身体，蹩着眉头催促真田：“弦一郎，你动得快些，这样我不舒服……”

他想要粗暴的性爱——最好真田什么都不管不顾，火力全开地把他按在地上狂操，操到他两眼翻白，脑袋空空——他想溺在情欲的狂潮中，让真田作他唯一的浮木。

真田对他的哀求充耳不闻，仍然以轻慢的节奏进进出出，惹得幸村不得不用腿夹住他的腰自己狠命地动，来换取些微的激烈快感：“弦一郎，你为什么要这样，快点让我爽啊……”

“你想要我凌虐你，我满足了你的要求，而我想温柔地对待你，你是不是也要满足我呢？”真田抱着幸村，轻拍着他的背，和他一起像玩跷跷板一样慢慢摇动，火热的欲望埋在他紧致的穴道里，无比舒爽。

这场慢节奏性爱持续了很久很久，久到一切结束时，幸村已经趴在真田肩头睡得香甜，眼角残余着未干的泪痕，那是真田的温柔刀割过的痕迹。真田拥着他的身体，小心地吻干了他眼角的水渍。

“幸村，我真的想一直对你温柔啊。”


End file.
